Weddings and Love and Happiness, Oh My!
by rachmarie150
Summary: One-Shot set right before all the angst at the end of 6x23 (For Better or For Worse). This is just pure, fluffy happiness, because we all need it after what Marlowe put us through, right? *COMPLETE*


**All I have to say is that I'm dead from the finale and I need happy, married Caskett, so that's exactly what this one shot is. **

**I'm dedicating this one to Jenny, Katie, and Wendy. Love you ladies! (;**

* * *

"Hey lover," Kate smiled as she answered the phone to her very soon-to-be husband. "How close are you?"

"Twenty minutes. And you'll be happy to know things went smoothly with the judge; you are a free woman."

Kate sighed contentedly.

"But not for long. I've got our marriage license in my pocket and I will be there soon. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Kate replied, the smile never leaving her face.

How did she get so lucky?

When she hung up, she heard a soft knock on the door and the soft call of her name by her father. She called out for him to come in. He stepped in the door and his eyes instantly widened as he saw her.

"Katie," he said breathlessly, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, Dad," she blushed. She looked down at the dress and a lone tear made its path down her cheek. Her father took a step closer and tilted her chin up, gently wiping her tear with his thumb and then wiping the matching tear running down his own cheek.

"I always thought only your mother could look so beautiful in this dress, but you tie her, hands down. You just look so much like her," Jim said in awe.

Another tear slid down Kate's cheek. "Thanks, Daddy," she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. His phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Alexis.

"Everything and everyone's ready down there. Are you?" Jim asked his daughter.

Kate nodded and stepped in front of the mirror, making sure her makeup was still perfect, before she took her father's arm and made her way downstairs with him. They stepped outside and made their way through the yard. The music began and Kate barely had a moment to breathe as she saw her bridesmaids, maid of honor, and Castle's groomsmen and best man (or woman, technically) make their way down the aisle.

Today was their big day.

Her father started walking forward and she stayed in step with him. As soon as she made it to the beginning of the aisle, she looked up and although the lawn was full of three hundred people, the only person she saw was Castle. As soon as they locked eyes, their smiles were wide and their eyes conveyed the unspoken love that they had for each other.

As Kate and Jim made it to the front of the aisle, Castle stepped down to take Kate's hand from her father. Jim kissed her cheek and nodded to Castle. "Take care of her," he said.

"I will, now and for the rest of my life," Castle replied before shaking the man's hand and locking eyes with Kate once again. He looked toward the row of chairs to Kate's left and nodded at them. She turned to see two chairs, both with a bouquet of flowers on them. One had a picture of Montgomery on it, and one had a picture of Johanna on it.

"They deserve to be here, too," he whispered.

Kate felt the rush of tears overcome her, but she sniffled and held them back as they stepped up to the pastor. Castle took her hands in his and she took a deep breath as the pastor started to speak.

She was staring at Castle the whole time so she was in her own little world, but she was broken out of it when the pastor said, "Richard and Katherine have decided to write their own vows."

Castle nudged her, and she took another deep breath before beginning.

"I remember the exact moment when Richard Castle forced his way into my life. At the time, I couldn't have hated him more for it. He was so incredibly annoying and all I wanted was to get rid of him. He messed up my job but at the same time, there was an immediate attraction to him. I think that I was too focused on my job to notice it at first, but as I look back, I do remember you having this thing about you that I wanted. I wanted a man, not a playboy. And although that may have been your reputation, you have proven to me over the years that that isn't who you are. I've been drowning my whole life and you finally grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water. You are a kind, loving, caring, compassionate, intelligent man who just wants the best for the people he loves. You are an amazing man, son, and father. I have always kept to myself and have never let anyone in, but you helped break through my walls and showed me that I can truly be happy. I used to tell myself I would never fall in love because I couldn't take the pain of getting hurt. I had already lost my mother and I thought my heart was too fragile to let it be broken by some stupid guy. Something about you, though, made me tell myself that you would never hurt me. There's something about the way you look at me that makes me believe that our love will never die. I feel on top of the world when you tell me you love me. I never could have survived these past few years without you. I'm so happy that you weaseled your way into my life, because I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and my one and done. I love you."

She hadn't realized that the tears were pouring from her eyes, and when she looked up, she saw a tear slide down his cheek. She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

"Rick, you may say your vows now," the pastor said.

"I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met. Do you remember when I told you that? That was one of the most horrifying nights of my life. You were chasing after something that wasn't worth risking your life for. I thought you were going to die over a lost cause. I was so worried about you, because I knew I loved you with all of my heart, but even though I told you that, you continued to go after it anyway. I thought you were done with me for good. But then, the next night, you showed up at my door, telling me that you had finally given in to your feelings, and that you wanted me. I knew from that moment on that I needed to be the man to protect you, to take care of you, and to love you for the rest of your life. What we're doing today is finally going to seal that deal. When I first met you, you were this tightly wound detective that wanted nothing to do with me. Yeah, we both know I was a jackass, but there were so many things I wanted to say to you. I just didn't know how to say them. To this day, you still render me speechless. I know you hated me in the beginning and I know it was wrong of me to reopen your mom's case, but I don't regret any of it. We finally got justice for her, together, and that is one of the most rewarding feelings in the world. Kate, you are everything to me. I really am marrying the woman of my dreams. I will never stop loving you, because you are the only woman that will ever captivate my full heart. I love you more than words can ever say. Always."

The entire wedding party saw the love radiating between the couple. Everyone was so moved by their vows and most people were crying along with them.

The rings were brought up and the pastor started to speak once again.

"Richard Castle, do you take Katherine Beckett to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you honor her all the days of your life?

"I do," he said as he smiled brightly and slid the ring on her finger.

"Katherine Beckett, do you take Richard Castle to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do," she repeated as she slid the ring on his finger while never breaking eye contact.

"Is anyone out there going to object to the marriage of this couple?" the pastor said. He was met with silence. "I was sure hoping not," he said, making everyone chuckle.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Richard, you may kiss your bride."

Rick grabbed Kate by the waist and pulled her to him swiftly. He pressed his mouth to hers and she let her arms snake around his shoulders as they kissed. The whole wedding party stood and erupted in claps and cheers. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you," Rick said.

"I love you, too," she whispered back to her husband.

_Her husband. _

Was she in a dream, or did she actually just marry her favorite author? Did things finally work out as they should for her? They may have lost their venue and her dress was ruined, but the Hamptons house was the perfect place for their wedding and her mom's dress was even better than the one she had. But no fires, car crashes, kidnappings, or unexpected deaths? Was she finally able to be completely happy?

She isn't dreaming. This _is_ real life. She _is _happy.

They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, feeling the weight of the rings on their fingers. Everyone was cheering and showering them with flower petals as they made their way to their car. They stopped and waved at their family and friends before climbing in the car. Immediately Castle situated Kate on his lap as they pulled away from the house. He grabbed Kate's face and showered it with kisses.

"We're married," he said in awe. "You're my wife."

"We're starting a family," she responded, a tear sliding down her cheek as she smiled.

"We're finally- wait, what?" Castle backtracked. Did she just say what he thought she said?

Kate nodded at her husband as her smile became even wider. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Castle asked in excitement.

"Yes, we're having a baby!" she said, tears of joy sliding down her cheek.

Castle pulled her flush against him, kissing her once again.

"We just got married and we're having a baby. Am I dreaming?" Castle said.

"I ask myself that question every day," she responded. "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?"

"For making me happy, for giving me a baby, for making me believe in true love. Thank you for everything. I don't know where I'd be without you right now."

"Umm, you'd still be married to Rogan."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, cupping his face to kiss him again.

"As you wish, oh pregnant one."

* * *

**Review?(: **


End file.
